bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Affinity Arts
Spiritual Affinity Arts (Afinidad Espiritual Artes, Mukei Aishou Gigei , 無形芸術院) The art of harnessing one's innermost soul and unleashing it in the field of battle. The technique itself focuses on calling upon the true self of one's being, and is limited to Arrancar of strong soul. The art of Hollow Spiritual Affinity grants the user the power to pull on the piece of yourself, and draw it into the real world as a technique, or series of techniques. Various emotions will alter the Spiritual Affinity Arts. Spiritual Affinity can not be enhanced, only if through the aspect that the Arrancar represents grows larger within itself will it's techniques grow more powerful. The Spiritual Affinity Arts does require considerable training and ingenuinity so that they may unlock their truest potential in their chosen emotion. The arts can also be blocked, as if one loses the focus on their aspect in battle, it will cause a concrete block that will prevent their use. Spiritual Affinity is unlocking one's true potential in their inner being, and anything that would change that mid flow will weaken their techniques, themselves, as well as losing control over their abilities that require the Arts. Anger "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, this is your fate!" Colera: (Art of Rage, 怒り, Ikari) The Art of Rage is specific in that the foe most be deeply immersed in battle to unlock it's true power. Irritation and agitation can glean a path into the techniques that it holds, but does not grant pure insight of the potential that it holds. Constructs that Colera can form, as well as offensive capability with the useage of it's power is amplified the more rage one feels. Colera is also limited to offensive powers, and can not be used to form defensive powers, a downside to it's capabilities. Rage Art also grants the wielder of it's power unlimited energy as long as one feel's it's hatred flowing through them. The desire to kill will grow stronger in the host, as well as a loss of sense of self; diving them into the torment that they wish to send to others, causing their ability to intelligently discern allies and situations to an increasing low. The more rage that is felt while the technique is in use, the more one transfers their mindset to a feral beast, pure instinct and a desire to survive, using an animal's logic while in battle, cunning but vicious. Colera will allow the user to unlock augmented strength, fueling their muscles with newfound power, granting them the nature to cleave into foe's with their bare hands, tearing into them with a strength unheard of. This strength is also enhanced the further the host is in it's wrath's control. Arrancar who have wielded Colera with it's increased effects have later described an eternal adrenline rush that fills their very essence. This never ending rush causes each attack to increase in power. A mastery, the deepest immersion in rage, would grant the wielder to unleash attacks that could carve through mountains and shatter souls into splinters if landed. With rage, comes additional techniques despite strength and continual energy creation. While in the claws of Colera, their blood will undergo an effect that has been enough to give those that have knowledge of it the desire to steer clear of it's secrets. Their blood will begin to boil, causing immense pain to the user once one loses the ability to discern properly. A double edged sword, the boiling blood harms the user, but also forms continual progress in their anguish, allowing them further power. As well, the blood if splattered on an enemy is shown to be hot enough to melt through skin and bone once contact is made with another being. Colera provides a failsafe to protect the user of it's damaging effects, continually regenerating their systems to an unnatural degree, allowing them to live. This regeneration transcends to wounds dealt to them, allowing them to heal much more quickly, a passive 'lick their wounds/salt their wounds' trait. The energy that the Rage Art produces can be sent out in bursts and waves, forming wavering constructs while in the heat of battle; these constructs take the form of weapons that the user may wield if neccesary. Most commonly, it will take the form of enlarged claws on the wielder's feet and hands, but can be used on weapons if the user has an affinity with weaponry. These energy weapons generate the heat produced from their blood, a transferal, dealing damage that would easily shatter through defenses produced by a Bakudo Master. Lastly, the Art of Hate will grant the user to produce concussive shockwaves from their body's, built in force produced from their body. The shockwaves sent out can be produced through a roar, or through a punch, kick, tail swipe, or head butt sent through the airwaves towards their opponent. These shockwaves have enough power behind them to create impact craters, and destroy moderate defenses if used succession. Fear "In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light, let those who try to stop this fright, break into my power, Temor's might!" Temor (Art of Fear, Gishin, 気遣い) the art of terror is the aspect of true power in the beholder's innermost nightmares. Those who can aquire it are those of great terror, those of sadism who wish to inflict their personal cruelities to others. It is also in the heart of those who are victims of these nighterrors; beings who are afraid of the laws of darkness; also beings of madness, one's who hear voices. To master Fear, one must dive into the pools of their own terrors, and arrive triumphant. Few are capable of this, and most who wield the power of Temor dare not use it, for fear that they will succumb to madness and death. The fear is an extension of their mind, sharing itself with the world of illusions, able to cast their horrors on their victims. Using this fear, they can produce images, and voices that their enemy must face. These fears can be borne of the host itself, or can be manifested from the very terrors that are locked away inside the enemy's minds. The manifestations however, can become literal beings. The power of fear can draw into existance these once seen visions of fear. Manifestations taking on all the senses, even a spiritual signature will be identical to what the host wishes it to be composed of. Even creating weapons of this fear energy for themselves to use in battle, even armor. This however, does not prohibit the users of Temor to not use illusions. Those in the Art of Fear have a mastery of this field; illusion. So real and life like, they will take over an enemy in a matter of seconds, breaking into their subconcious, breaking them down. Even the strongest opponent have undergone such hallucinations as to die from freight, their heart rates sky rocketing to a breaking point, or shattering the enemy's mind: a trait of a master of this art. Fear beyond comprehension, glimpsing past the nightmares that Temor has control over is difficult for beings even among Aizen-level beings. Those who have survived the visions and moved past the impossible corruption has post effects that have left them scarred for the rest of their lives. Temor has a unique trait amongst the emotional spectrum in that the more fear that the host is instilling, and the more themselves are feeling, the more powerful they become in spiritual pressure, breaking down reality around them, causing the world to warp with their corruption. Darkness becomes sentient, voices manifest, and their illusions become harder and harder to break free from. These illusions and manifestations do not prohibit users of the Fear Art from attacking, and can be quite useful in disposing of enemies, or just toying with them. A wonderous torture device. A secondary trait of Temor is that it can manipulate and control an enemy's mind if they are weak willed. Getting them to obey, altering their concious and subconcious mind, twisting the nerve cells so that they recieve signals to believe what the user wants them to. This can lead to many viable uses, tweaking their foes to fight themselves, or getting enemies to kill themselves off. The last trait of the Art of Fear is that the host's body undergoes such a change that it will itself become a thing of nightmares, aiding in their ability to instill fear. Users of Temor usually display a change of body to accomdate their new found abilities. But also, this state further induces an affect on the users, causing them to drift from normal parameters. Causing the very wielders of madness to go insane themselves over a period of time. The control over reality has a cost on them: that they too may lose themselves to the darkness they want to control. Greed "This is my path, to feast on the life of all, the hunger that never ceases to call, face my wrath, I shall devour once more, perpare to fall!" Codicia (Art of Greed, Yoku, 欲) an art of gluttony, one of which the Arrancar's innermost emotion is to gain more power, and only that. A singular focus from a single being, the Art of Greed is not for those weak of soul. Those weak have been destroyed as they could not withstand the powers they wished to control, powers they wanted to have dominance over, but have in turn been devoured by that very obsession. The key feature of Codicia is that it can be enhanced in and out of being in it's combat state. Greed is not prohibited in any aspect, and is always hungry. This allows the Art to always be in use, however, the stronger powers can only be accessed, and trained to be more powerful through activation in battle. Another key note is that those with mastery over Codicia can continually drain their environment around them of spiritual energy and life. This affect persists throughout their life after obtaining the Affinity, and is a curse/blessing, as it feasts of life force, slowly killing those around them, even allies, as Greed does not favor anyone but themselves. This absorbed energy of all kinds will grant the host more power statistically over time. Codicia is a mastery of theft, control, and gorging. The art is displayed most primarily in the trait that it can drain away an enemy's life force and spiritual energy, even pressure is transferred to them as a nutrious treat. This trait can be enhanced through training, and through a deeper dive into their mad hunger for power. Greed Art grants the host the capability to also make this absorption effect physical, making the user able to drain much more power by coming into contact of a source of power, life force or otherwise. Contact made with a person will allow them to drain them of their bodily essence, granting the host regeneration, and enfeebling their foe deeply. When in contact with a spiritual technique, usually those that can be siphoned with more safety (EX: Bakudo Kido), can fuel the Codicia user's pools of energy even more so, altering the nature of the energy stolen, and making it their own. Gluttony to it's finest, but Greed is the epitome of it's power. If enough energy of a certain technique is drained to the host, they can gain knowledge of it, and even use it for themselves. Enabling those with the affinity of Greed to use Kido, as well as many other techniques if they are drained more then once. A side factor to this is that the more an ability is drained, the less effect is will have on the host, an adaption to the body. This grants masters of Codicia an immunity to abilities they have continually come into contact with over time. The last trait, an affliction to those with moderate-to-master levels of Codicia is that they suffer a drain on their being once enough energy and life force in the past has been consumed. Meaning they must continually suffer pangs of wracking pain, punishing their body, mind, and soul. They must find enemies, or sources of power to feast off of. Training, meditation, and focus can deter the effects, and they can chose to live a lifestyle that lets them live with less pain; but it will never sate their lust. This gluttony also gives them cravings for essence, having some affects that will alter their mindset negatively, sometimes withdrawl. The worst case scenarios for masters of Codicia is that they are forced to feast off of others, as they can no longer produce energy of their own, only able to retain the life energy of others for their needs. Despair "Bow before me, your soul is rightfully mine, to be the victim of emptiness so sublime, all she be enveloped by the abyss, now die at the void's cold rime!" Desdicha (Art of Emptiness, Zetsobu, 絶望) the perfect description of a Hollow, devoid of any light, with only the desire to live on, to bring about depression to the other realms. Emptiness is an endless pit, and can cause the demise of many, when darkness overshadows the light, it instills a loss of faith, forms weakness and debilitiates those not of the void. An aspect of nihlism, true darkness is devoid of any nature other then itself. It adheres to nothing but it's own emotionless logic. Desdicha examplifies the lack of emotion, but despair and hollowness is in itself, an Arrancar's innermost self, and few have ever unlocked it's Art, much few have ever mastered it. Those who have, are granted a passage into powers that will grant them their desires to change the world as they see fit. The Art of Despair gives the host various traits and techniques that they may utilize. It's primary aspect is that it grants the to shut off the feeling of pain, removing any aspect of fearing a fight. This lack of feeling grants them immunity to many tormenting techniques, as well as another hidden trait. The hidden passive nature being that the more skilled a user of Desdicha is, the less influence spiritual energy will have on them. This allows them to wade through torrents of spiritual pressure with ease, what once was a typhoon of power, effects them like a wading pool. Techniques that rely solely on pressure, will not affect, much less even phase a master of Desdicha, making them fully immune to concentrated reishi. Desdicha allows the host to emit their presence in such a way, that it will cause a sense of dread, as well as overpowering weaker souls at Lieutenant rank and below, causing immense weakness, shutting off their ability to access their powers, acting as a mute to the spiritual world, prohibiting even powerful beings from easily accessing their powers. A master of Desdicha has been known to simply gaze to a foe, and completely paralyze a foe, overpowering their will and soul, then crushing it with but a glance. Nothing but will power can fend this off, weaker souls make for this ability to work relatively unchallenged. Emptiness is also undetectable, a passive ability used by those that practice the art. They can make themselves invisible to the spiritual realms, both physically and spiritually, even to themselves. Their mind will become blank to those that seek to take control over it, those that wish to twist their senses will find nothing to alter or give illusions to. An absence in balance of things, a darkness hidden. This technique can only grow more prominent as the one comes more into tune with it's chosen nature. The last trait that can be taken example of for users of Desdicha is one of negative impact. Their void once brought to a certain level, can not be brought back out of. Masters of despair and emptiness slowly lose themselves, their emotions to it's might. Not even masters can fend off this. An abnormality, their spirit will attempt to fill itself, causing allies and those loyal to masters of Desdicha to slowly give way to depression, even a lack of will to live. This lack of will to live also extends to the weakening users of Despair, meaning in a weakened state, the hosts of Desdicha can die from simply a lack of desire to live past their failures. Willpower "In days of peace, in nights of war, obey my laws forever more, misconduct will be answered for, swear me the chosen, open fate's door!" Fuerza (Art of Ambition, Iji, 意地) is the essence of drive, the will to push forward, to gain more power through themselves. The Willpower Art is not to be trifled with, it is the the power to wield one's dominance and use it to carve a path of destruction towards the future. The masters of Fuerza have weaved out powerful spells, as well as dishing out physical damage beyond their natural limits. It is defined as the pure hybrid Affinity Art, diving into realms of offense, defense, magic, and combat. Art of Ambition is drawn from their willpower, and only that. This single aspect will make them the truest beasts in battle they can be. If willpower is lacking, it disables the user from accessing their powers, to masters, it would weaken their techniques; it all depends on their strength to believe in themselves, confidence. Fuerza limits are only prohibited by the user. Fuerza allows the user traits and techniques of various sorts, all supplementary focus. The trait grants them the use of physical strength when in need, allowing them to plow through enemies with limits lifted, doubling their force and kinect energy. This also stems to their speed, the more willpower, the more kinect energy they can produce to boost their acceleration. Defensive, Willpower can allow a master the ability to create fields of energy from their minds, absorbing blows that can be as strong as spells ranging to #96 Hakuda spells from a master spellcaster, if their willpower and faith in this power is absolute. However, moderate users are incapable of taking on this high a technique, as it will begin to crumble the hope that they once had. Magical techniques can be manifested by the power of Fuerza, through force of will they can manifest summons, weapons, and other constructs for their personal use. These weapons of willpower are weakened the less often they are trained with, as well as drawing on spiritual energy, meaning that they can only last as long as the hosts of Fuerza does. However, masters of this art can create techniques that can last a very long duration with enhanced willpower being used. The upside to Fuerza is that it truly has no limits in what it can do, but it does have a limit on what it's fullest capability can be. Being solely of willpower, stronger spiritual beings are considered more prone to mastery over it's Art, however, it is a supplementary-hybrid art, and none of it's fields can overpower true masters in a certain field they have chosen. Behind The Scenes The original concept of this idea was intended for more diverse abilities given to a strong Arrancar, since they have a relatively small deck of abilities to use on their own. The emotions listed are not the only ones that can be utilized in the Spiritual Affinity Arts, as ANY emotion is allowed to be used, but only the five basic emotions of a Hollow was listed for ease of the author. The incantations required to enter the Affinity State, is based off of the use of Oaths that the Lantern Corps from DC Universe were required to use to recharge/access their powers. Many techniques can be derived from the innermost emotion represented in the soul of it's user, but again, for ease of the author, only the basics, as well as the drawbacks and extremes of the five basic emotions were listed. Despite not being quoted, The Art of Despair would be considered the rarest, since most Hollows or Arrancars would already have formed a primary emotion for their inner soul. It would be viable to say that only 1 in every 2,300 users of the Arts would have access to Desdicha. Category:Techniques